The Infinites
3db3a1437b1128c996294cd13f63cefd.jpg The story of the group known as The Infintes truly begins centuries ago, in feudal Japan. Seeking autonomy from the oppressive class system of the time, a few citizens fled into the mountainous regions of Iga and Koga. There they developed ninjutsu, a stealthy martial art perhaps inspired by Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Once there numbers got high enough they made there home from an Island off coast of Japan called ' Eternal Skies Island. ' Over a period of centuries, they refined their art in secluded camps. Students trained and practiced the art from birth, playing children's games designed to impart expertise in unarmed combat, swordplay, weaponry, camouflage, escape and evasion. Ninjutsu was also designed to encourage spiritual growth by pushing oneself physically and mentally beyond normal human limits. The ninja were expert in espionage and assassination, and offered their specialized services to samurai warlords and others who could afford them. Tatsunaka Honzo officially brought them together in 1588. The Infinite covets power above all other objectives. They are primarily based in Japan, but operate internationally. They operated as a secret society of Japanese nationalist samurai but were soon co-opted by the Snakeroot, an ancient ninja clan which serves a primordial demon known only as the Lucania. Members of the Hand are practitioners of powerful occult Chi techniques and can murder a person and bring that person back to life as a servant of The Infinites. There Motives are unknown and they have different units and factions within there organization that allow them to do things all throughout the world. Working from the Shadows they have one faction in Kasaihana city that Kin Tasanagi and Suzume Yasutake discovered after they tried to use the blood of there child to fuel themselves with power. They work for some kind of Onigami who rules over the faction and has ruled over them since he discovered them. The Infinite Elite Commandos These are the elite soliders of The Infintes. 009-010.jpg55555.jpg ''Nexterine ''' Noob_saibot_detail_by_phrenan-d3fwon6.jpg '' Nexterine - He wears a black color. Formerly known as Bi-Zan, He is the Soul Of Mad Dog returned from the dead in hopes of reaking more havok all over the world. Killed by Ginji Shibata, He was plummeted into the World of Yomi and became a wraith, maintaining his memories but with no recollection of his past morals as a human. Nexterine aims to further his goals of conquest with the help of Smokeys nano-technology to create an army of cyber-demons that will follow his command. He appeared, initially, as a solid black silhouette, and later adorned belts and a tight-fitting suit to fit in with his new-found assassin theme. He possesses the ability to meld with the shadows and other phantom-themed powers, including the ability to spawn black shadows of himself to assist him in battle. CrocKill 2579490-reptile_mortal_kombat_redesign_by_bulletproofturtleman_fge_project.jpg Crockill - He wears a green color. Konchi's former bodyguard one of the two lone survivors of the near-extinct Saurian-Killian race. He is constantly seeking a worthy master to whom he will serve, showing the utmost loyalty to them. He dresses in green and black garbs, though because of his separation from his clan, he begins to appear less and less like a human and more like a beast, eventually no longer wearing a mask. He possesses abilities inspired by several reptilian creatures. Mist '' MK_render_edit_smoke_by_Footofadhesivetape.png '' Mist - He wears a gray color. Real name, Lucas Barnes. A former Shinto Realm Denisen warrior from the Czech Republic who fell victim to, but overcame subjection of, the holocaust-like process. CrocKill's closest friend and ally, Lucas has been reprogrammed by his older brother, Nexterine for his own ends. He can do naught but obey the evil wraith's commands. As an Infinite Elite, he wears silver and black armor. Due to the recent reboot, he retains his human form. Without a hood, revealing long white hair swept up to invoke a wispy theme. Mist possesses incredible speed and the ability to manipulate his intangible namesake for a variety of purposes as well as being able to morph into a cloud of smoke. He has absolute manipulation over this ability, as it has the traces of the Akuma No Honshintsu, meaning it cannot be absorbed or manipulated by anyone but him. Sinbad Mk_ac_rain_advanced_by_letticiamaer-d6qobh5.jpg He wears a purple color. A self-proclaimed prince of Dragon Kang and a son of Aries. He whitnessed the invasion of his home, by Zeus forces, When the leaders of Dragon Kang refused to assist him in his conquest and vendetta against The Shinto Gods. Once a minion of the ruthless emperor and a willing traitor to his own realm to gain leverage over his own father in the process, Sinbad fights for evil. He dresses in purple garbs with a royal theme. He possesses the ability to control the weather thanks to his half-god heritage, using water and lightning to drown his opponents. He has absolute manipulation over this ability, as it has the traces of the Akuma No Honshintsu, meaning it cannot be absorbed or manipulated by anyone but him. Jerico '' Reikomkrenderbywildboyz.png '' Jerico is a masochist at heart, who was once a rouge for the Infintes in this current time period. coming into possession of the infinity formula he was able to live forever, and becme known as one of the fiercest assassins the gods have ever known. He wears a Magenta color and no mask. An enigmatic soldier who has served under both the God Hades and Posiden undercover, Jerico aspires to one day rule all of Outworld himself, to the point he models himself after Shao Kahn's very visage. Mysto 3541.jpg He wears a turquoise color. An enigmatic warrior shrouded in mystery. His past and ambitions are unknown to all. Wears a quilted garb that changes colors periodically and has transparent skin. He possesses powers based on many other male ninjas. Quake '' Mortal_kombat_tremor_by_fear_sas-d7zxleh.jpg ' He wears a copper color. A member of Athena's Emperial army, possible former member of the Jade Dao, He has the ability to create shock waves in the ground, and control tectonic plates, to a degree. He can mold himself in solid earth for offensive and defensive purposes. Quake is a man with no fear, and this was quickly recognized by many of the other clans, as he was the odd ball. He belonged to no clan, but often challenged other members for the sake of doing so until finally being recruted along. Eternal Skies Island Eternal Skies island, once loacated in Japan is now on an Island way off the coast of Japan way off into the eastern Seas where they train recruits and the such. No one has ever found this island, due to it being a mobile and able to ride through the ocean as to throw off it's purseures. A massive moutain sits on the Island which is where there actual base is located. Around the Island it is heavily gaurded. Red_Pearl_Island.png Resurrection The Infinites use an Unknown power to keep there soliders in check. Whenever a Ninja or Operative from this organzation is killed. There souls are transported back to a Shard of Nirvana known as ' The Soul Catcher. ' The Soul catcher allows those whom have died in this group to be returned into another body for later use to the clans ambitions. They manufacture soliders and Ninjas out of a synthetic human corpse, basically recreating the same man over an over again. The clone that they continue to use was a man known as Zetsui Ryukiri, stating that his body was perfect for combat. They then have the souls distrubted back into the bodies so that they may be sent right back into combat. Daredevilandthehand5b35d.png_w=388&h=492.png Head Commander Commander Pandora 4c1e3889e9096a3bd72fd217c4983183.jpg elektra_painting_by_matteoscalera-d670fuj.jpg f28a7fab89c53471769cdbe30b93cde8.jpg a3378f107348a4ccc29ebc40e4828396.jpg 3105795-977906_384968941615520_1454537932_o.jpg a88c78091e8c1e376c97c7ed945a5d3a.jpg 2d46545f2529aa3265c092d8965843b5.jpg 0554a051bf2797faabf10d191213bb33.jpg Pandora was raised with her sister Yami where they trained together for years on end to be the best operatives within there faction. She took up the mantle of Head Commander after defeating her sister in combat and using her Onihoruda physiology to absorb her soul and grow in strength. She now rules over the Infinties, leaving there oringal world of Time Line X. In search of someone that travels throughout the Dimensions whom are devouring the worlds whole. Category:Directory Category:Information Category:PMC